The Diamond's Remade
by The Crystal Diamonds
Summary: Once Steven Learned the truth he change from nice to cold why well you will just have to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god I can't believe your a fusion this whole time"Steven said.

"You met Ruby and Sapphire" Amethyst said.

"Oh no we were going to introduce to them Garnet your plan"Pearl said.

"We were waiting for your birthday"Garnet said.

"We can still do it I'll pretend I don't know"Steven said.

Amethyst laughed at that just when everything was going good the rock's started to shake and hand appeared it was Jasper.

"You still decide to side with them"Jasper said.

"Yes they are my family"Steven said.

"Let me guess the didn't tell you"Jasper said.

"Tell my what"Steven said.

"STEVEN DON'T LISTEN TO HER"Pearl yelled.

"Your a diamond"Jasper says.

"I-I'm a diamond"Steven says to himself.

"Steven don't listen to her"Garnet says.

"Your Pink Diamond the ruler of Earth"Jasper says.

"M-Mom is this true"Steven said in his head.

"Y-Yes I wanted to tell at some point but to hear it from jasper"Rose said.

"W-Why"Steven says

Rose didn't respond.

"Jasper take me to homeworld"Steven says.

Jasper was surprised once steven said nodded in agreement Steven started to walk over Jasper

"YOU CAN'T GO WITH HER"Pearl said.

"I can and I will"Steven said Coldly.

The Crystal gems were taken back by Steven's words.

"HOW MANY LIES HAVE YOU KEPT FROM ME I THOUGHT I FINALLY UNDERSTAND ALL OF YOU"Steven Yelled

"S-Steven"Pearl said.

"Let's go Jasper I don't want to keep the Diamond's waiting"Steven said.

Jasper and Steven got on the warp pad and warped to on homeworld every single gem saw Steven and looked at him not saying a and Steven walked to the Diamond's corridor.

"M-My Diamond I bring you Rose Quartz"Jasper says.

"Jasper leave we need to chat with this offspring"Yellow said.

Jasper left and Steven walked closer.

"So your the offspring of Rose Quartz"White said.

"That is right"Steven said.

"I can feel the hatred inside you what made you come here."White said.

"Lies Betrayal between me and the traitors of homeworld"Steven said with anger.

"Traitors Of Homeworld that's surprising hear this from you"Yellow said.

"It's the truth they are nothing but weak traitors"Steven said.

"Tell me what do you want"Blue said.

"The Truth"Steven said.

"The Truth what do you mean"White asked.

"The me about what my mother"Steven says.

"Your Mother was Pink Diamond the ruler of Earth and the creator of the cluster"Yellow said.

"So it is true my mother was a diamond"Steven said.

"Yes it's true"Blue says.

"I wish to work with Homeworld"Steven said.

"Oh what do you mean"White asks.

"A Deal Train me and In return I will tell where the crystal gems are and everything about them"Steven says.

The diamonds look at each other and nod

"Very well you will be working under Yellow Diamond"White says.

Steven nods.

"A deal has been made"Steven thought in his head.


	2. NOT CHAPTER

I never really thought you all would like that so much to be honest I just now remember the story dont worry a chapter will be up soon


	3. Chapter 2

LSteven aka The New Pink Diamond was Cold and Strict. Any gem that was a Undercooked or Overcooked. He sent on missions that was made to where they would not come back.

He grew more and more angry to those who lied to him The Crystal gems. So he came up with a plan to get back at them. A simple but affective plan.

"Pearl" he said in a cold voice.

"Yes My Diamond" Pink Pearl said.

"Bring me Peridot 5X and Jasper 3E" He said.

"Y-yes my diamond" Pink Pearl said.

He was sitting on his throne looking at a monitor. Working on what to do next with his plan.

"You wished to see us my diamond"Jasper said.

"Yes I am sending you on a mission"He said not even looking at them.

"What is it my diamond" The Perdoit asked.

"Take a Era 3 injector and go to 55 Cancri e" He said.

"W-what your asking us to go work on a project"The Jasper asked.

Steven simply stood up and looked at her and said.

"Did I stutter"he said.

He was getting angry at Jasper's little comment.

"You can either do what I said or be Shattered into a million pieces take your pick" he said coldly.

"I am sorry my diamond we will get right on it"The perdoit said.

With that they left on their mission. Steven looked at his monitor and opened his files and type something in.

"Hehe there it is Project Copycat" he said with a creepy grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

I can't believe he sent me on a recon mission to a plant over 40 light years away from home world. And why does he want a injector what is he planning there is so much that he is leaving out on this mission.

Finally we land on the planet and notice the surface besides it be a molten rock. Its surface was completely made of diamonds.

"So this is why he wants us here to make gems" Peridot said a little confused.

"It would appear so" The Jasper Replied.

That's when we hear a vibrations coming from the ground? No not the ground it was from Peridot she was getting a message. It was from Steven.

"Yes my diamond" Peridot say meekly.

"Good you've made it" Steven said.

"What do want us to do" Jasper asked.

"Take that injector and put both codes in it and bring the gems that appear" He said.

"But my diamond gems take years to be completed or to be put even in the ground" The Peridot said.

"Do not question me or my authority ever again Peridot or it will be you ending up on the chopping board" he said.

With that he ended his communication with Jasper and Peridot. She seemed frightened a bit I mean who can blame her she was just yelled at by a diamond.

"Come on let's just get this over with" Jasper said.

-

Pink Diamond Palace

Steven was sitting there currently watching the Earth and its billions of people that live there.

"Are you okay my diamond" Pink Pearl asked.

"No" He Replied.

"Is it something you want or is it something you need" Pink asked.

"Neither" He said not even looking at her.

"I do not follow" Pink said.

"I am conflicted I wish for the Crystal Gems to be punish but I also wish for them not to be" he said.

"But they are traitors to homeworld" Pink said.

"Maybe but they also raised me watched over me when no one else would" he said.

Just he heard a noise coming from the palace doors. When it opened it revealed The Diamonds all of them. Blue White and Yellow and boy did they seen mad.

"What are you doing sending gems to our planet" Yellow said.

"Its apart of my plan"he said.

"What plan would that be Starlight" White asked.

"I call Operation CopyCat" He said.

"Operation Copycat" The diamonds asked a bit confused.

"Instead of sending hundreds of gems to Earth to deal with crystal gems I thought of a new plan"He said.

The looked at each other then back at him intrested with the plan.

"I'm sending down 1 super solider to deal with them" He said.

"Steven that plan with never work out" Blue said a little worried.

"But that super solider is someone they know"He said.

"And who would that be" they asked.

"The one who started it all the one who started the rebellion Rose Quartz." He said.


End file.
